


瘾(Addiction)

by Uesuto_Kita (shakalaka)



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Alpha!Jensen/Omega!Pritchard, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakalaka/pseuds/Uesuto_Kita
Summary: *ABO世界观，alpha Jensen/Omega Pritchard(提及Sarif/Pritchard)*依旧我流变态，大型ooc现场，魔改剧情，不要打我！*粗鄙之语连篇，小清新爱好者及心脏病患者慎入！





	瘾(Addiction)

Pritchard躺在浴缸里，张开双腿，一些白色的体液像蝌蚪一样从他的后穴飘出，融进雾气氤氲的热水。  
他皱了皱眉，翻个身，随手点了一根烟，烟草燃烧的气息和水汽融合在一起，全部灌入肺部。他又看向镜子。  
一些凝结的水珠顺着镜面流下来，将形象分割得支离破碎。不过Pritchard不在乎，他仍然把半湿的头发绑成一个小揪，摁灭没有抽完的烟，然后上半身没入热水。  
意外的，他没有感到半点喜悦。  
***  
Pritchard早就明白，cyber security和security只是Sarif工业里两条永不相交的平行线。Adam Jensen，他有Megan，有David，而他找不到任何理由挤进Adam的私人生活。  
Pritchard一直将自己隐藏的很好，随身携带抑制剂，有固定的伴侣渡过发情期，对于成年人之间的性倒没有过多的看法。作为一个omega，他早已习惯在Sarif工业活得谨小慎微，所以他才是人们眼中严苛又阴晴不定的nucl3arsnake。  
当然，这一切直到Adam Jensen的意外出现。  
***  
“Pritchard！你还在吗？”  
“我还能去哪儿？”  
Pritchard本以为他能像往常一样听Jensen一本正经的絮絮叨叨，然后挖苦他一番，但这回信号源突然消失。  
他对着显示no signal 的屏幕愣了一会儿，想到了什么后便疯狂冲出办公室，寻找信源消失的地点。  
在底特律街角的垃圾桶旁，他找到了重伤的Jensen。  
Jensen倚靠在砖墙上，血淌了一地。虽然Pritchard 认为这个一半钢铁的怪物足够应付所有人类，但情况比他希望的要糟糕。Jensen抱着不知哪里捡来的半瓶酒，一口一口的闷灌，墨镜下面看不清他的表情。  
“Jesus，你受伤了，我送你去医院。”  
“不用你管。你不是说过希望我不要插手你的任务吗，我希望你也一样。”  
“听着，听着，Adam，现在的状况不是你该去锤墙然后和人类对枪，所以我们先去医院，好吗？”  
Jensen沉默了，Pritchard弯腰将他架起来，冷冰冰的机械手臂压在他的颈部，和身旁人类过热的体温形成鲜明的对比。钢铁的棱角压在后颈上使Pritchard感觉有点不舒服。  
“等一等，Frank，你今天擦了香水？”Jensen靠近他的脖子，湿热的酒气让Pritchard抖了一下。他没有回答。  
不过Jensen的鼻子还是找到了他颈后的腺体，Jensen露出一个明白的微笑。该死，Pritchard这才想起自己没有使用抑制剂这回事。  
“今天还是准备去勾引老板吗？骑在他身上还是趴在办公桌上，嗯？”Jensen舔了舔他略微凸起的腺体，“难怪Sarif会让你做首席网络安全师。”  
***  
这不怪Jensen，Pritchard知道。  
Jensen是理想型Alpha，这几乎所有的omega都能看出来。但是从Jensen的意外死亡又绝地重生中，Pritchard对Jensen的渴望又不止于本能本身。  
他感觉自己从来没有对性这么饥渴过，以至于报复性的在发情期，不带抑制剂的走进Sarif办公室。  
Pritchard不在意那些不道德的谣言，他只是想在密不透风的关系中撕出一个缺口，至于其他人的质疑总有办法让他们闭嘴。  
这一切都是他下的圈套。他知道Jensen为了寻找真相会不惜付出一切代价，怀疑任何人，当然包括黑掉他的电脑，而Pritchard只是把Sarif办公室的监控录像如实归档。  
他想让Jensen看到自己是如何挑逗他所谓的“义父”，骑在他的器官上操着自己。Sarif把他推倒在办公桌上，沙发上，地上，赞美着他的淫穴，沉浸于他给予的快感，监控摄像头如实记录了他高潮时的丑陋模样。 每个人都是如此虚伪。  
***  
“成年人之间的事情而已，”Pritchard挑了挑眉，“我可以和任何人做爱，当然包括你的老板。”  
强化人的恢复速度超出了Pritchard的想象，他一把收紧架在Pritchard肩上的手，Pritchard被迫和他面对面，此时Jensen收起了墨镜。  
“你故意的。”  
“所以呢？我该跟你讲抱歉吗？”  
Jensen捏住他肩膀的手收得更紧了，一开始Pritchard还怕Jensen会把他掐死——Jensen完全有能力这么做——后来他闻到了alpha浓烈的气息，和本人一样迅速占领鼻腔。Jensen在吻他。  
“你想要的只是我，Pritchard。”  
***  
后来他们也没有去医院，而是一头倒向了Pritchard的公寓。  
夜晚的底特律异常湿冷，昏黄的路灯只能刚刚好照亮满布灰尘的小路。Pritchard感觉自己像踩在云端，Jensen的吻极具侵略性，狠狠啃咬他的嘴唇，他有些缺氧。  
Pritchard从来没觉得自己的公寓有这么远，但也记不清是何时，Jensen把他放倒在沙发上，一只手越过头顶控制住他的双臂。  
“还真是个婊子。”  
Pritchard想反驳，但身体出卖了他。Jensen撕下他的裤子，褪下底裤时后穴溢出的体液拉出一道道银丝。冰冷的机械手指侵入他因血热而肿胀敏感的后穴，Pritchard开始轻哼。  
“Adam，我只想要你。”  
Jensen把弄得一塌糊涂和手指抽出来，强行塞进Pritchard嘴里。Pritchard仔细的舔着他的手指，不放过每一个关节和每一个零件，品尝着金属里有他自己的味道。  
“是的，你想让我把你钉在床上，把你操到失禁；也许你还想求我别射在里面，以免被Sarif发现？”  
机械手指在他的口腔乱搅，Pritchard没法回答这个问题。  
***  
当性器侵入他的后穴时Pritchard有点措手不及，Jensen显然没有耐心花在前戏上。他和其他alpha一样，压在他身上，把他当作随意的荡妇或者泄欲的工具。  
Jensen根本没有理会Pritchard梦呓般的求情，像在操一个动物一样，尽情从他的本能中掠夺满足。  
大概他忘了Pritchard是个纯粹的人类，或者是因为醉酒，Pritchard并不想深思这是否合乎道德。  
最后Pritchard听到了Jensen在他背后的闷哼，他夹紧自己的后穴，将入侵的性器顶端深深锁在自己的生殖腔内。  
“Adam，I'm yours，I'm yours！…”  
他如愿以偿。  
***  
Pritchard从浴室里出来，潮湿的水汽从他苍白的皮肤上挥发。  
公寓里像是什么事情都没发生过，连情欲的味道都消散干净。Pritchard笑了一下，这还真是Jensen一贯的工作作风。  
他像往常一样躺在自己的床上，看着电子钟跳到零点，他闭上了眼睛。  
只不过……Pritchard想着，只不过今天是今天，明天还是明天，他仍然只能扮演着属于他的角色，平行线也永远没有终点。


End file.
